


Speak

by Glaceiola



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceiola/pseuds/Glaceiola
Summary: (This is a translated version of my OS written in 2015.I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.English is not my native language.)
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 14





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a translated version of my OS written in 2015.  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> English is not my native language.)

Speak!

Original shipping  
Red x Green

***

"Hey!"

»...«

As always.  
As always you don't say anything!  
Nothing!  
I'm getting really upset.

At first I didn't care. Really does not matter.  
Just as much as the fact that almost every girl here in Pallet Town adored me. Like I'm a deity or something. To be honest, I also didn't understand what should be desirable about me. My styled hair? My green eyes? My arrogant way? What do i know? The only thing I know is that you didn't care. Because I saw that at you. Your eyes, which were as red as blood to make it sound cool, were completely blank. Without any shine and your mouth, it was always closed.  
Always!  
Now, too, although you should actually ask me to let go of you. That I shouldn't hold your wrists with my hands.  
But ... you don't say anything! Still nothing. Not a single word leaves your mouth.

Why not?!

"Speak!" I urge you, but instead of obeying, you just look past me. "What is your problem?"

»...«

You tilt your head so that your red and white cap covers your eyes.

»...«

"Damn it, Red!" I swear, pressing your arms above your head against the rocky wall.  
Press them together so that you only have to use one hand to hold on, and now place the free one under your chin; lift it up and ...

Padumm. Padumm. Padumm.

... get scared as soon as my heartbeat gets louder.

I'm staring straight into your face just inches from mine.  
Your eyes look into mine and suddenly you just close yours.

"H-Hey!" I wonder about it. "Please look at me and finally say something."

»...«

I'm slowly starting to feel desperate.  
Why don't you speak  
I don't get it.

»...«

“Red. Earth to Red! Say what, no matter what. You're welcome. I ... don't even know what your voice sounds like ... "I have to admit, ashamed.  
That was really a long time ago. Back then we were still children. A good ten years ago. And now we're eighteen. Grown up.

"...G..."

At the sound of that single letter, I flinch and approach your face with mine to see your lips move and notice that your cheeks take on a slight red tinge.

“Speak. Say it out «, I ask, highly concentrated, so as not to miss a syllable.

"G ..." You open your eyes and I actually discover a little shimmer in them. "Green ..."

My name.  
The way you pronounce it, it suddenly sounds so ... different.

"I..."  
It seems like you lack the courage to say a whole sentence.

"Yes?" I show my curiosity for you to continue.

But you are silent, and before I can say anything to that, I suddenly feel your mouth brushing mine very gently.

I look at you perplexed and you whisper: “Green, I love you, but all these girls, well ... I thought my feelings should stay inside me forever. I was afraid I might accidentally pronounce it. That's why I locked it in a drawer deep in my heart and prevented myself from opening it by swallowing all the feelings for you that were on my tongue and resolving to never say a word so that I wouldn't give myself away ... «

Now I am the one who is silent and you avoid my gaze in shame.

“You ... don't love me, do you? You love girls ... "

I open my mouth.  
"I ... never said that."

You blink in amazement.

“You know, I never knew what was so great about me ... you tell me. You love me, but what exactly? "

"Everything."

"How am I to understand that?"

"I love your styled hair, your green eyes, your arrogant manner and ... your closeness."

The last is new.

You swallow and then lean your forehead against mine, but before you can touch it, I'll take your cap off so that my hand, which is holding your arms, can touch your curly black hair.

"You know, Red," I say. "Girls were somehow never my thing."  
Then I grin and let you kiss me.  
Careful.  
Gently.  
Passionate.  
Demanding.

I admit it: this is my first kiss. And yours too.  
But no problem.  
We are alone.  
Undisturbed.  
And we can take all the time we need to get to know each other better ...

"Pika!"

Fine  
Maybe we are not undisturbed after all.

But whatever ...


End file.
